


Powrót

by Rossien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Elflings, Erebor, F/M, Family Reunion, Greenwood the Great, Happy Mirkwood family, Heartbreak, King Fili, Mature Kili, Mature Tauriel, Mirkwood, My First Fanfic, Post - Lord of The Rings
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossien/pseuds/Rossien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedynie Thorin ginie w bitwie pięciu armii. Fili zostaje królem, zaś Kili, którego serce jest złamane, wyrusza w bardzo długą, samotną podróż. Gdy wiele lat po wojnie o pierścień wraca do Ereboru, zostaje wysłany z misją uzgodnienia wymiany handlowej do Mrocznej Puszczy. Jak zareaguje na to, co tam zastanie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! Od razu ostrzegam, że to mój pierwszy fanfic, mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będziecie zawiedzeni i że znajdą się czytelnicy z Polski ( nie zauważyłam wielu ich w tym fandomie ). Więc... Enjoy! :D  
> Ostrzegam też, że nie znam się zbytnio na wieku krasnolódów.

Więc było już po wszystkim. Prawie. Bo jego czekała jeszcze jedna bitwa, być może jeszcze ciężka niż ta miniona.  
Kili! - głos brata rozległ się nagle, wyrywając go z ponurego rozmyślania. - Czas ruszać, bracie, Wszystko jest już gotowe. Wracamy do Ereboru.  
Kili przełknął ślinę.  
\- W zasadzie to ja – zaczął – Ja...Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. Jedną rzecz.  
\- Jaką? - Fili położył rękę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Nie musisz wiedzieć.  
Po krótkiej chwili krasnolud ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał tak zabrzmieć. Po prostu wątpił, by brat go zrozumiał.  
\- Przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że mówię teraz do Króla Pod Górą.  
Fili westchnął. Pomyślał, że powinien być bardziej wyrozumiały dla młodszego brata, w końcu dopiero co stracili wuja, który wychował ich, a którego oni kochali.  
\- Chyba mi nie zazdrościsz? - Zaśmiał się cicho starszy z braci.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Zapewnił Kili. - Kiedyś często zazdrościłem ci, że jesteś starszy, że muszę cię słuchać, wolno ci na więcej. Jednak teraz czuję ulgę.  
\- Nie pomagasz! - Blondyn poczochrał ciemne włosy rozmówcy, jak w czasach, gdy byli jeszcze chłopcami. - Czekają mnie trudy rządzenia. Chciałbym, byś był przy mnie.  
Brunet westchnął. Czas mijał. Elfy, sprawne i zorganizowane pod okiem rudej pani kapitan, mogły już ruszać w drogę.  
\- Muszę coś zrobić. - Powtórzył Kili – Porozmawiać z kimś.  
Fili zdjął rękę z jego ramienia. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł.  
\- Mówisz o niej. - Stwierdził  
Kili skinął głową.  
\- Powinieneś dać sobie z nią spokój. - Zaczął blondyn. - Ona należy do innego świata. Do lasu, do świata poezji i jej wysokich, smukłych pobratymców. Co jej zaproponujesz? Zamieszkacie razem? Gdzie? Może w Mrocznej Puszczy?  
\- Bracie... - Kili przemówił znużonym głosem. - Zawsze jest nadzieja. Czy...  
\- Ona cię nie kocha, zrozum, nie kocha! Może czuje do ciebie najwyżej cień sympatii, może poszła za tobą, bo moralność jej nakazywała, ale... - westchnął – Chodź ze mną. - - - - Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Musimy pochować wuja, sprowadzić matkę, zaprowadzić porządek wewnątrz góry.  
\- Fili... Proszę. - Młodszy z krasnoludów spojrzał bratu w oczy. - Jeśli tego nie zrobię, przez całe życie będę się tym dręczył.  
Do nowego króla widocznie dotarł ten argument, bo przez chwile stał bez ruchu spoglądając w oczy swemu bratu.  
\- Dobrze więc. - Przemówił. - Ale szybko. Wieczorem zabieramy rannych i wkraczamy do Ereboru.  
\- Dziękuję! - Wykrzyknął Kili rozradowany małym zwycięstwem nad bratem.  
\- Mój mały, głupi brat. - Westchnął Fili. Ale ten nie dosłyszał go.  
Pędził już w kierunku obozu elfów.

 

Musiała widzieć go, jak zbiegał ze wzgórza. Wyszła mu na spotkanie, z dala od gwaru obozu. Kili zatrzymał się. Była taka piękna, nawet z zaschniętą krwią na czole i w podartych ubraniach. Wyglądała jednak na zmęczoną. Bardzo zmęczoną.  
\- Przyszedłeś się pożegnać? - Uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Tak – Odpowiedział szybko. - Nie. Znaczy tak. Właściwie to...  
Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.  
\- Wybacz, że cię poganiam, ale nie mam dużo czasu. Mamy wielu rannych, muszę dopilnować, by wszyscy bezpiecznie dotarli do Królestwa – Powiedziała, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając. Przy dłuższym zdaniu w języku wspólnym słyszalny był jej silny, elfi akcent.  
Krasnolud przełknął ślinę. Wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć, wyparowało mu z głowy.  
\- Tauriel, ja...Ja... - Zająknął się.  
\- No co? - Zapytała elfka przyjaznym tonem. - Wyksztuś to z siebie wreszcie!  
Musi to zrobić. W końcu po to tu przyszedł. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Tauriel, ja... Chyba cię kocham.  
Zapadła krępująca cisza. Kąciki jej ust opadły do dołu. Krasnolud postanowił kontynuować.  
\- Tak, raczej cię kocham. Chciałbym żyć z tobą! - Wyrzucał z siebie słowo po słowie. - Chodź ze mną! Zamieszkajmy razem! Wiem, że jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi, nawet ty, jak na elfa jesteś bardzo młoda, ale będzie nam dobrze, obiecuję, będziemy razem śmiać się, rozmawiać, będziemy... - Zamilkł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie wygląda na zadowoloną. - Coś... Nie tak?  
\- Kili... - Elfka przemówiła cichym, smutnym głosem. - Wszystko nie tak!  
Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.  
\- Ale... - Jego głos zadrżał. Poczuł, że jego brat mógł mieć rację, postanowił nie poddawać się jednak. - Tauriel, powiedz, co mam zrobić, byś się zgodziła.  
Tu nie chodzi o to, co masz zrobić! - Dziewczyna krzyknęła. Zamknęła oczy, odetchnęła, po czym kontynuowała, tym razem spokojnym głosem. - Kili, dla nas nie ma przyszłości, zrozum. Gdzie razem zamieszkamy? U mnie, wśród pełnych oburzenia oczu elfów? A może u ciebie, wśród pogardliwych spojrzeń twojej rasy? Ty jesteś krasnoludem, ja elfką, zrozum. Poza tym, jestem wojowniczką, nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie siebie jako czyjeś żony. I nie zostawię mojej straży, nie teraz.  
\- Wierzę, że miłość pozwala zwyciężać przeciwności losu. - Kili wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
Tauriel zadrżała, po chwili jednak podeszła i ujęła jego dłoń. Brunet już miał się ucieszyć, gdy z jej policzka spłynęła łza.  
\- Kili, ja cię nie kocham. Jedyne, co do ciebie czuję, to przyjaźń.  
Kili zmartwiał.  
\- Może jednak coś do mnie czujesz, tylko boisz się przyznać. Musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego pobiegłaś za mną do Miasta na Jeziorze. - Przejechał opuszkiem palca po jej dłoni.  
\- Po prostu... Było mi ciebie szkoda. Nie zasługiwałeś na śmierć w męczarniach. Mieliśmy tego samego wroga. To była nasza wspólna walka.  
Kili nagle przypomniał sobie coś.  
\- Chodzi o niego, prawda? - Zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem.  
Milczała przez chwilę.  
\- On nie ma nic wspólnego z moją decyzją. - Powoli cofnęła swoją dłoń i postąpiła dwa kroki do tyłu. Spojrzała na niego smutno. Założyła ręce na piersi.  
Zawiał wiatr, niebo zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej pochmurne, jakby czytało w myślach młodego syna Durina. Wiatr targał włosami Tauriel, zmatowiałymi od pyłu walki, matowymi jak niebo.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mnie wspominał jako przyjaciółkę, gdyż ja darzę cię przyjaźnią, ale nie wymagam tego. Rozumiem twój ból, ale jesteś młody, a młodość usprawiedliwia miłostki. Obyś kiedyś został uleczony. - Powiedziała poważnym tonem. - Namarie, Kili. Żegnaj, przyjacielu.  
Z tymi słowy odwróciła się i odeszła. Wiatr nadal targał jej włosami.

 

Kili trzymał głowę nisko, gdy wracał do brata. Może złamie mu tym serce, jednak jego własne było już złamane. Nie mógł jednak inaczej. Wiedział, co zrobi.


	2. Erebor

\- Zamierzasz to wytłumaczyć? - Fili spojrzał ostro na brata.  
Kili stał nieruchomo.   
\- Odszedłeś. - Rzekł Fili zimno – Przez tyle lat pokazałeś się jedynie raz. Zraniłeś matkę. A ja? Chciałem, byś był przy mnie i pomógł mi rządzić. A ty odmówiłeś i zaraz po pogrzebie wuja odszedłeś. Nie dawałeś znaków życia. Gdzie byłeś?  
Kili nadal milczał.  
\- Dlaczego? - W oczach króla pod górą malowała się krzywda.  
Kili nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Na co on liczył? Na ciepłe przyjęcie po tym, jak wszystkich zostawił? Zdecydował się spojrzeć bratu w oczy.  
\- Musiałem to zrobić, Fili. Musiałem odszukać siebie na nowo.  
Fili zatknął za ucho pasmo upstrzonych siwizną włosów.  
\- Przez nią? Przez jedną kobietę? Jedna spiczastoucha była powodem, dla którego postanowiłeś porzucić rodzinę?  
Król przeszedł przez środek komnaty.  
\- To nie poważne, Kili. Miliony mężczyzn przeżywają rozczarowania w takich sprawach i nie zachowują się jak ty.  
\- Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam, wasza wysokość. - Odparł Kili. Podróż nauczyła go pokory.  
\- I co powinienem zrobić, jak sądzisz? Tak po prostu ci wybaczyć?  
Kili milczał pod świdrującym spojrzeniem starszego brata. Po chwili, która im obu wydała się nieskończonością, Fili objął go.  
\- Witaj w domu, bracie.

 

 

Gościnność Ereboru nie zmalała od jego ostatniej wizyty w tym miejscu. Kili przełknął ostatni kęs po czym pozwolił służbie zabrać półmiski z jedzeniem.  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy, że wróciłeś. - Odezwał się Fili. - Zestarzałem się. Potrzebna mi pomoc. Nie chciałbym, byś i tym razem mnie zawiódł.  
\- Nie martw się o to, Fili. Tym razem nie mam zamiaru uciekać.  
\- Nie jesteś już taki młody.  
Kili westchnął i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Ona pewnie wciąż wyglądała tak samo. Młoda i wdzięczna. Odpędził od siebie tę myśl.  
\- Pomogę ci w czym tylko będziesz chciał, bracie.  
Fili zlustrował go uważnym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ci teraz zaufam. Smutek ściska me serce, gdy to mówię, ale musisz się wykazać. Poznać królestwo i jego mieszkańców.  
-Wiem, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale nie zawiodę cię.  
Siedzieli w milczeniu. W końcu Fili podniósł się i ruszył schodami w kierunku apartamentów królewskich. Kili ruszył za nim.  
\- Więc... - Zaczął, chcąc przenieść rozmowę na lżejsze tematy. - Dlaczego się nie ożeniłeś? Jesteś królem, potrzebujesz dziedzica.  
Fili zaśmiał się.  
\- W przeciwieństwie do mojego młodszego brata, nie umiem postępować z kobietami. Za to mój brat zawsze bardzo cenił ich towarzystwo.  
Bracia zanosząc się śmiechem wspięli się na wyższy poziom.

 

Następne tygodnie były dla niego bardzo pracowite. Studiował księgi, wertował grube kontrakty i rachunki. Mimo wieku, pamięć wciąż miał dobrą i szybko stał się jednym z najbardziej obeznanych gospodarczo krasnoludów w Ereborze.  
\- Dobrze się spisujesz – Pogratulował mu raz brat.  
Właśnie po kolejnym dniu spędzonym z nosem w księdze, Kili szedł na kolację z bratem. Gdy wszedł do jadalni, w nos uderzył go smakowity zapach. Jednak oprócz nich dwóch, Kili zauważył jeszcze jedną osobę czekającą przy stole.  
\- Książę Kili – Brat wstał. Uczyniła to również młoda krasnoludka siedząca po jego lewej stronie. - Przedstawiam ci Astę, uroczą i błyskotliwą dziewczynę z dobrego rodu, z którą konwersacje nie raz umilają mi popołudnia.  
\- Asta spuściła wzrok. Miała jasne włosy i niebieską suknię. Kili skłonił się. Uniosła na niego spojrzenie brązowych oczu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że towarzystwo tak zacnej damy nie będzie ci przeszkadzać – Rzekł Fili.  
Kili był zupełnie zaskoczony, nie tylko obecnością dziewczyny. Intencje brata były widoczne gołym okiem.  
Przez cały wieczór Kili mało się odzywał. Asta była bystra i czarująca, ale... No właśnie, Kili sam nie wiedział co. Jakaś wewnętrzna blokada nie pozwalała mu zawrzeć nowej znajomości.  
\- Jesteś dziś jakiś małomówny, bracie. - Zauważył Fili.  
\- Źle się czuję. To pewnie od tych ksiąg, część jest zakurzona. Pójdę się położyć.  
Fili spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, ale nie protestował. Jedynie Asta wyglądała na zwiedzioną.

 

Fili przyszedł do niego następnego dnia.  
\- Dlaczego wczoraj tak dziwnie się zachowywałeś?  
\- Zgadnij. - Kili prychnął. - Asta, tak? Więc kiedy zaplanowałeś już ślub?  
\- To nie tak... - Fili wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Nie chcę ci jej wciskać na siłę... Po prostu to inteligentna, ładna dziewczyna, ze szlachetnego rodu, idealna kandydatka na przyszłą królową. Bo ja już się nie ożenię, a po mnie ty dziedziczysz. Nie patrz tak na mnie, bracie. Nie udawaj, że o tym nie wiesz.  
\- A więc oczekujesz, że przedłużę ród?  
\- Właśnie tak. Jeżeli masz lepszą kandydatkę niż Asta, to powiedz mi o niej.  
Kili milczał. Fili przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, przez jego twarz przemknął cień niedowierzania.  
\- Nadal masz w głowie rudą elfkę?  
Kili poczuł, że się czerwieni.  
\- Czy zdarzenia po odzyskaniu Ereboru niczego cię nie nauczyły? Związek pomiędzy tobą a nią jest niemożliwy!  
\- Fili... Wiem o tym. Ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że gdzieś tam w lesie jest ona. Sama.  
Fili wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę coś rozważał.  
\- Nie jest sama.  
Co powiedziałeś?! - Kili zdębiał.  
\- Zobaczysz.  
Teraz to Kili nic nie rozumiał.  
Fili zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie.  
\- Widzisz, zwykle naszymi kontaktami z Leśnym Królestwem zajmował się Gimli, syn Gloina. Bardzo ceni sobie księcia Legolasa.  
Złość targnęła Kilim, gdy usłyszał to imię.  
\- Jednak Gimli jest obecnie z wizytą u króla Gondoru. - Kontynuował Fili. - A potrzebuję pilnie przedłużyć wymianę handlową z Królestwem Thranduila. A ty dobrze orientujesz się w temacie. Chcę, byś mnie reprezentował.  
Kili nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. To będzie szansa na spotkanie jej. Przed oczami stanęła mu znajoma twarz.  
\- Zgadzam się. - Rzekł do króla. - Udam się tam.


	3. Leśne Królestwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc w tym rozdziale tak naprawdę zaczyna się cała opowieść...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla jasności: napisałam, że Legolas ma szare oczy, gdyż właśnie takie miał w książkach. Tylko w filmie Petera Jacksona Orlando Bloom miał niebieskie. Mimo tego, że jest to fanfic inspirowany filmową wersją Hobbita, zdecydowałam się na szare oczy, gdyż są mniej popularne niż niebieskie.

Kili przyglądał się leśnemu krajobrazowi. Niby to samo gęste poszycie, wszechobecna zieleń i delikatny półmrok. Jednak coś się zmieniło... Słychać było śpiew ptaków, a sam las był po prostu ciemny. Nie mroczny.  
Gdy tylko Kili oraz jego eskorta złożona z trzech mieszkańców Ereboru wjechali nieco głębiej w las, napotkali elfów.  
Było ich troje, wszyscy w strojach do jazdy, jednak odzienie najwyższego z nich było elegantsze i bogatsze. Jakże Kili mógł nie poznać jasnych włosów i przenikliwych, jasnych oczów księcia Leśnego Królestwa?  
Syn Thranduila zbliżył się do delegacji. Kili zsiadł z kucyka i ruszył na spotkanie elfa. Zatrzymali się w pewnej odległości od siebie i zmierzyli wzrokiem. Spojrzenie krasnoluda było twarde już od pierwszej chwili, gdy rozpoznał elfa.  
\- Książę Legolasie. - Kili schylił głowę. Nie wypowiedział elfickiego przywitania, którego nauczono go przed wyjazdem, zaraz jednak tego pożałował. Jeżeli chce wynegocjować jak najlepsze warunki dla Ereboru, powinien się zachowywać jak przystało na królewskiego reprezentanta, nie zazdrosnego durnia.  
\- Witaj książę Kili, bracie Króla Pod Górą. - Legolas również się nie wysilił. Krasnolud był jednak zdziwiony, bo w szarych oczach księcia zamiast pogardy i złości, jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, teraz malowało się coś na kształt niepewności. - Mój ojciec i ja czujemy się zaszczyceni mogąc gościć cię po raz pierwszy od tak dawna w swoich progach. Mam nadzieję, iż negocjacje przyniosą korzyści obu stronom.  
Kili nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc tylko skiną głową. Ponowne spotkanie z dawnym rywalem rozpaliło w nim mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony nadal czuł niechęć do elfiego księcia, z drugiej, nie mógł wiecznie żywić urazy. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy reprezentował króla. Książę Ereboru wiedział, że pertraktacje te nie są niezmiernie ważne dla królestwa, jednak cieszył się, że jego brat zaufał mu na tyle, by powierzyć mu tak szybko tę funkcję. Kili nie mógł go zawieść.  
\- Do pałacu nie jest daleko, ale powinniśmy ruszać, by nie niepokoić króla czekaniem. - Rzekł Legolas sztywno, lecz bez nuty niechęci w głosie.  
Kili wdrapał się na swojego kuca, po czym pojechał na czele krasnoludów.  
Elfowie nie jechali konno, lecz trzymali zwierzęta za uzdy i szli obok gości. Elfowie nie chcieli w ten sposób demonstrować, iż byli wyżsi od krasnoludów, a był to przejaw szacunku ze strony młodego elfickiego księcia, że pomyślał o tym.  
Kili spojrzał na towarzyszących mu elfów. Oprócz księcia byli to dwaj mężczyźni ze szczepu elfów leśnych. Ciemnowłosy krasnolud zastanawiał się przez chwilę dlaczego w eskorcie nie bierze udziału tak ważna osoba jak kapitan straży, lecz wyjaśnienie szybko przyszło mu do głowy. Możliwe, że miała ważniejsze obowiązki. Kili poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Możliwe, że już wkrótce ją zobaczy. Jak zareaguje? Czy będzie się wstydziła? Nie, to nie w jej stylu. To wojowniczka, ona nie unikałaby trudnych sytuacji. A on? Co ma jej powiedzieć? Przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą odbyli opodal pola bitwy tak wiele lat temu. Ich ostatnią rozmowę. Z perspektywy czasu Kili stwierdził, że zachował się jak głupiec. Z kobietami, zwłaszcza elfimi, trzeba postępować subtelnie, nie tak jak on, który od razu wyskoczył z propozycją prawie że małżeństwa. I do tego ta chwila... Tauriel na pewno straciła wielu przyjaciół, on sam powinien być w żałobie po wujku Thorinie. Kili uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie ukochanego wuja, oraz z jeszcze jednego powodu. Od bitwy pięciu armii ani razu nawet w myślach nie nazwał jej po imieniu. Było ono egzotyczne dla jego ludu, ale jemu podobało się. Jak jej włosy. I oczy. I cała ona.  
Jechali w milczeniu. Legolas na czele, za nim Kili i reszta krasnoludów, na końcu elfowie. Żaden z mieszkańców lasu nie miał zbroi, więc w niegdysiejszej Mrocznej Puszczy musiało na pewno być już bezpiecznie. Mimo to Kili rozglądał się pilnie i wypatrywał zagrożeń. Jego wspomnienia z tego miejsca nie były miłe. Widząc to książę Legolas zrównał się z nim.  
\- Jest bezpiecznie. Nie ma już tu zła. Wątpię, byście nie poradzili sobie z dzikimi zwierzętami.  
\- Po co więc ta eskorta?  
\- Ze względów reprezentacyjnych. - Legolas uśmiechnął się, jednak cały czas zachowywał dystans. - Spodziewałem się razem z tobą Gimlego. Często odwiedza te strony.  
\- Słyszałem, że bardzo cię polubił.  
\- Jak i ja jego. Również moi pobratymcy uważają go za przyjaciela i znany jest jako Gimli Przyjaciel Elfów. Od czasu drużyny pierścienia darzę go przyjaźnią, chodź wielu nadal uważa to za dziwne.  
\- Nie jest to pierwsza taka przyjaźń.  
Przez chwilę w oczach Legolasa dało się widzieć złość, jednak zaraz ustąpiła miejsca chłodnemu dystansowi. Widać, że bardzo się starał nie zaczynać na nowo starego konfliktu. Ktoś musiał mu powiedzieć, by starał się być miły, poprosić go o to. Jest jedna osoba, której następca tronu Leśnego Królestwa mógłby ulec. Skoro go o to prosiła, to musi nadal darzyć mnie sympatią, pomyślał Kili. Jego serce zabiło mocniej.  
Legolas wpatrywał się przed siebie. Kili zastanawiał się, czy może wyrwać go z zadumy, po chwili jednak jasnowłosy elf potrząsnął głową.  
\- Legolasie... - Zaczął krasnolud. Stwierdził, że skoro jest to prywatna rozmowa, nie musi używać tytułu. Odetchnął głęboko. - Zauważyłem, że nie ma z nami kapitana straży.  
Elf przyjrzał mu się badawczo. W jego oczach znów zalśniła złość oraz zazdrość.  
\- Jest. - Syn Thranduila wskazał ręką ciemnowłosego elfa jadącego za nimi. - To Linnor, nasz kapitan straży.  
Kili przestraszył się. Legolas i jego ojciec byli zbyt życzliwi dla Tauriel, by zwolnić ją z tego stanowiska, więc co jeśli ona... W jakieś potyczce z orkami... Kili nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Rozważył inne opcje. Może mieszka teraz gdzie indziej lub odpłynęła na zachód? Poczuł smutek, musiał jednak być pewien.  
\- Czy kapitanem nie jest przypadkiem...  
\- Wiem, za kim od początku się rozglądasz. - Legolas tym razem nie potrafił pochamować złości.  
\- Więc gdzie ona... Gdzie ona jest? Czy ona... Żyje?  
\- Tauriel nie pełni już funkcji kapitana straży. - Wyjaśnił elf chłodno. - Ma teraz inne obowiązki.  
Kili skinął głową. Poczuł olbrzymią ulgę. Legolas na powrót wysunął się na przód grupy. Nie rozmawiali przez resztę drogi.

 

Kili patrzył, jak grupka elfów odprowadza ich kucyki do stajni. Wiedział, że zajmą się tam nimi dobrze, jednak nadal nie ufał elfom. Z wyjątkiem jednego, a właściwie jednej. Nadal czuł się nieswojo przemierzając pałac Thranduila. Podczas ostatniej wizyty ręce miał skrępowane i kierował się w stronę lochów. Teraz, mimo tego, że szedł wolno i kierowano go w zupełnie inną stronę, nie odczuł ulgi. Przez chwilę nawet żałował, że zgodził się reprezentować brata. Czasem mijali mieszkańców olbrzymiego pałacu w jaskini, służących lub żołnierzy. Część z nich przyglądała im się ciekawie, ale widać, że nie widok krasnoluda nie jest im obcy. Wśród napotkanych Kili starał się wypatrzyć rude włosy i smukłą sylwetkę, ale na próżno. Ciekaw był, jakie nowe obowiązki powierzono elfce. Krasnolud spojrzał na Legolasa. Szedł pewnie, odpowiadał pozdrowieniem na pozdrowienia i skinieniem głowy na ukłony. W jego oczach nie było już gniewu, ale napięcie, rozglądał się też za czymś. Kili zauważył, że między elfami leśnymi a sindarami, których w królestwie Thranduila mieszkało niewielu, nie ma już dystansu. Nastały szczęśliwe czasy, pomyślał krasnolud. Jego myśli wróciły do rudej elfki. Kili denerwował się przed spotkaniem, zastanawiał się jednak, czy w ogóle ono nastąpi. Po reakcjach Legolasa na wzmiankę o niej wywnioskował, że nadal nie jest mu obojętna. Krasnolud bał się, że elfi książę nie zgodzi się na ich spotkanie, jednak Tauriel była silna i niezależna, nie potrzebowała pytać go o zgodę. Przecież kiedyś złamała rozkaz króla tylko po to, by ratować jego, krasnoluda, którego ledwie znała.  
Po jakimś czasie zatrzymali się przed wielkimi, zdobionymi drzwiami. Legolas powiedział coś po elficku do kapitana straży, po czym odwrócił się do gościa.  
\- Linnor musi zawiadomić mojego ojca, że przyby...  
Nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie coś małego i bardzo szybkiego wyskoczyło zza rogu i wskoczyło w ramiona Legolasa.  
\- Witaj maleńka! - Roześmiał się jasnowłosy książę, po chwili jednak spoważniał. - Jak ty się zachowujesz przy gościach? Nie powinnaś tak wyskakiwać bo możesz ich przestraszyć.  
\- Chciałam tylko się przywitać z tatą. - Odpowiedziała w nienagannym języku powszechnym rudowłosa elfia dziewczynka i przytuliła się do księcia Legolasa, swojego ojca.  
\- Adar! - Zza rogu wyszedł chłopiec, starszy od dziewczynki i uderzająco podobny do Legolasa. Z pewnym wyjątkiem.  
Chłopiec zbliżył się i zaczął mówić coś po elficku.  
\- Mów w języku powszechnym, synu. - Upomniał go zaraz Legolas. - Nie powinno się mówić w języku, którego nie znają nasi goście w ich obecności.  
Twarze obojga dzieci obróciły się w kierunku Krasnoludów. Gdy Kili spojrzał w ich zielone oczy, poczuł, jakby coś w nim umarło. Poznałby te oczy na końcu świata.  
Legolas posłał mu zwycięski uśmiech.


	4. Spotkanie

Kili był w szoku. To nie jest możliwe, pomyślał. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w zielone oczy dzieci. Przecież na świecie jest wiele zielonookich kobiet.  
Legolas postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi. Wyglądała na jakieś sześć lat a jej brat na dwanaście, po chwili jednak Kili przypomniał sobie, że to elfowie i obydwoje są o wiele starsi niż wskazywał na to ich wygląd.  
\- Jesteś krasnoludem! - Oznajmiła dziewczynka. - Jak wujek Gimli!  
Legolas posłał jej karcące spojrzenie, jednak jego oczy szybko złagodniały.  
\- Książę Kili, pragnę ci przedstawić księcia Nandira oraz księżniczkę Laeriel. - Rzekł Legolas. Dzieci automatycznie wyprostowały dumnie. - Dzieci moje i mojej ukochanej żony.  
\- Kili, brat Króla Pod Górą. - Skłonił się krasnolud. - Do usług.  
Dziewczynka szybko porzuciła królewską pozę. Przyjżała mu się zmrużonymi oczami lekko zgarbiona. Miała w sobie coś dzikiego. Kogoś mu to przypominało.  
\- Znasz wujka Gimlego? - Zapytała. - Wujek Gimli też mieszka w Erborze.  
\- Ereborze! - Poprawił ją brat, szczupły jasnowłosy chłopiec do złudzenia przypominający Legolasa gdy Kili widział go po raz pierwszy.  
\- Hm, tak. - Rzekł po chwili krasnolud. Rozmowa z dziećmi nie szła mu łatwo. - To mój krewny.  
Legolas musiał zauważyć zmieszanie swojego gościa, gdyż polecił synowi, by zabrał dziewczynkę i poćwiczył z nią strzelanie z łuku. Gdy dzieci zniknęły im z pola widzenia, Legolas uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Wybacz za ich zachowanie. Myślały, że Gimli przybędzie, a on zawsze jest rad z ich psot. Dodatkowo Laeriel jest nieco dzika i bardzo ciekawska, ale to kochane dzieci.  
\- Nic... Nic się nie stało. - Rzekł z trudem Kili. - Nie zrobiły nic złego.  
\- Też tak sądzę. - Rzekł Legolas. - To dobrze, że dzieci dokazują. Ale mój ojciec stara się je utemperować, gdyż, jak twierdzi, takie zachowanie nie przystoi królewskim potomkom. Ale w ich żyłach płynie krew leśnych elfów. Nic nieporadzi.  
Teraz Kili był absolutnie pewien. Matką dzieci był nie kto inny tylko Tauriel.  
Linnor wrócił i polecił wartownikom otwarcie drzwi.  
\- Król się zjawił. - Rzekł Legolas.  
Weszli do sali tronowej, nadal mrocznej i oświetlonej pochodniami. Legolas szedł na czele, za nim Kili, na końcu jego towarzysze.   
Thranduil siedział na swym tronie. Jego długie wlosy spływały na ramiona a oczy były koloru lodu. Po jego lewej stronie stał Linnor, zaś po prawej... Kili poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Była taka piękna. Z pozoru nie zmieniła się. Długie, rude włosy, młodzieńcza uroda, szczupłe ciało... Jednak nie wszystko było takie samo. Jej włosy nie były zaplecione, a puszczone luźno. Miała na sobie zieloną, skromną sukienkę. Gdy go zauważyła, otworzyła szeroko oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego zdumiona, potem uśmiechnęła się, jednak za chwilę wyglądała na strapioną. Kili chciał posłać jej uśmiech, ale przypomniał sobie, po co tu jest. Musi zapewnić Ereborowi jak najlepsze warunki. Gdy znaleźli się na środku sali, Legolas stanął obok Tauriel i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.   
Thranduil wstał i powitał go. Tym razem Kili znalazł odpowiednie słowa. Król zszedł z podwyższenia i stanął przed nim.  
\- Liczę, że ta wizyta zostanie przez ciebie zapamiętana lepiej niż poprzednia.  
\- Zapewniam, wasza wysokość. - Odpowiedział z szacunkiem Kili, jednak bardzo trudno mu było się skupić.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że twoja podroż przebiegła bez zakłóceń?  
\- Tak... To już nie jest ten sam las, w którym byłem wiele lat temu.  
\- Ten sam właśnie. - Thranduil roześmiał się. - Tyle, że wyprany z wszelkiego zła. Leśne Królestwo! Nie Mroczna Puszcza.  
Kilkoro gwardzistów zbliżyło się na sygnał króla.  
\- Zapewne ty oraz twoi kompani jesteście zmęczeni. Moi gwardziści odprowadzą was do przygotowanych dla was komnat, liczę jednak, że wieczorem książę Ereboru zjawi się na wsplnej kolacji. Będę zaszczycony. Mój syn i jego żona również. - Wskazał na parę stojącą obok tronu. Obydwoje skinęli głowami. Ręka Legolasa nadal spoczywała na ramieniu Tauriel, jednak tym razem kobieta przykryła jego dłoń własną.  
Kili skłonił się głęboko królowi, potem zaś księciu i jego żonie. Odwzajemnili ukłon. Twarz Tauriel była blada. Krasnolud ruszył za gwardzistami.

 

Komnata była bardzo wygodna, lecz Kili czuł się przytłoczony tak dużą ilością elfickich mebli i zdobień. Postanowił wyjść, lecz nie wiedział, gdzie konkretnie ma iść. Nadal był zszokowany tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział. Tauriel... Pamiętał, jak sama mówiła, że nie nadaje się do małżeństwa. Teraz jednak jest żoną i to nie byle kogo, a księcia! Kili wiedział, że nie powinien być zdziwiony, w końcu już przed bitwą pięciu armii skłaniali się ku sobie, chociaż ona temu zaprzeczała... Jakim cudem Thranduil zezwolił na ich ślub? Za dużo pytań jak na jednego krasnoluda.  
Kili zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się. Korytarz prowadził na schody. Z braku innej drogi, Kili skierował się właśnie tam. Po chwili wyszedł na taras zalany blaskiem słońca. Zdumiał się gdy zobaczył, kto tam na niego czeka.  
\- Witaj Kili. - Powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się.  
Dźwięk jej głosu... Książę Ereboru poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Nie słyszał go tak dawno...  
\- Tauriel. - Rzekł tylko.  
Roześmiała się cicho.  
\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Wiedziałam, że długo nie usiedzisz w komnacie i na pewno tu zawędrujesz.  
\- Twój mąż pozwolił ci ze mną rozmawiać?  
Kobieta spuściła głowę.  
\- Wiesz już. - Powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
\- Trudno nie zauważyć, wyglądasz jak prawdziwa dama. No i sam król nazwał cię swoją synową. - Rzekł oskarżycielsko.  
\- Nie zamierzam się z tego tłumaczyć. - Jej spojrzenie stwardniało. - Nie mam nawet z czego.  
\- Ciekaw jestem, kiedy zaczęłaś widzieć siebie jako żonę. Podobno jesteś wojowniczką, kapitanie. Przepraszam, już nie jesteś kapitanem. Jak teraz się do ciebie zwracają?  
\- Przestań. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Wyjaśniłam ci przecież kiedyś, że jesteś dla mnie przyjacielem.  
\- A co ty byś zrobiła, gdybyś po powrocie zastała ukochaną osobę z innym?  
Tauriel zamilkła.  
\- Gdybym była dla ciebie ukochaną osobą – rzekła – cieszyłbyś się moim szczęściem.  
Odwróciła się, by wyjść. Kili poczuł się głupio. Dlaczego to powiedział? Miał się nie zachowywać jak dziecko, ale jak mężczyzna.   
\- Nie, zostań. Przepraszam. - Postąpił krok w jej stronę. Nie śmiał jej dotknąć. - Nie powinienem tak mówić. Jeżeli jesteś szczęśliwa... To i ja jestem.  
Wiele kosztowało go powiedzenie tych słów.   
Tauriel odwróciła się. Przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę po czym skinęła głową.  
\- Ja również powinnam cię zrozumieć. Nie jest ci łatwo.  
Kili uśmiechnął się.  
\- Starzejesz się. - Stwierdziła elfka z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Za to ty w ogóle się nie zmieniłaś. - Skłamał Kili. W rzeczywistości była prawie zupełnie inna. Ale nie mógł się dziwić. Nie była już młodą, porywczą wojowniczką. Była żoną i matką, możliwe, że również przyszłą królową.  
Elfka oparła się o murek i wyjrzała na dół. Nie znajdowali się wysoko. Kili stanął obok niej.  
\- Więc... - Zaczął. - Kiedy ty i Legolas... Kiedy wy pobraliście się? - Słowa nadal trudno przechodziły mu przez gardło.  
\- Zaraz po wojnie o pierścień. Gdy tylko Legolas wrócił do Leśnego Królestwa, poszedł do ojca i zażądał zgody na poślubienie mnie.  
\- I król po prostu się zgodził?  
\- Nie od razu. - Tauriel roześmiała się. - By w ogóle uznał nasz związek, musieliśmy stawać na rękach. Jednak kiedy... - Zawachała się. - Nie wiem, czy mogę o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Powiedz. - Rzekł łagdonie Kili. - Nie będę cię oceniał.  
\- Dobrze. Podczas wyprawy drużyny pierścienia Thranduil wyrzucał sobie, że nie miał więcej dzieci. Bał się, że Legolas zginie i tron zostanie bez spadkobiercy. Król zgodził się na nasz lub pod warunkiem, że z naszego związku urodzi się więcej niż jedno dziecko.  
\- Rozumiem. - Krasnolud pokiwał głową. - Masz już dwoje dzieci. Mają twoje oczy.  
Tauriel uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na dół. Kili spojrzał. Na trawie młody książę ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku. W pobliżu spacerował Thranduil trzymając za rękę księżniczkę. Wyglądał na zasłuchanego w paplaninie dziewczynki.  
\- No proszę. - Rzekł Kili. - Kto by pomyślał, żę król Thranduil lubi dzieci.  
Tauriel uniosła brew.  
\- Sam miał małego syna, nie dziw się. Mnie też przygarnął, gdy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. A laeriel jest jego oczkiem w głowie. - Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Jest do ciebie bardzo podobna. - Odparł Kili.  
\- Ale ma uśmiech Legolasa.  
\- Twój syn wygląda jak kopia swojego ojca. Ale ma twoje oczy.  
Tauriel roześmiała się.  
\- Ma też charakter Legolasa z czasów, gdy się poznaliście.  
Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. Kili zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wyglądałyby ich wspólne dzieci, po chwili jednak odepchnął te myśli od siebie. On był krasnoludem. Ona elfką. Świat nie widział jeszcze takiego połączenia...  
\- Muszę wracać. - Powiedziała Tauriel. - Ale spotkamy się jeszcze.  
\- Do zobaczenia. - Rzekł Kili z uśmiechem.  
Tauriel odwzajemniła go i wyszła.

 

Wieczorem gwardzista odprowadził krasnoludzkiego księcia do królewskich apartamentów, gdzie mieli spożyć kolację. Chciał znów móc z nią porozmawiać.  
Gdy wkroczył do jadalni, król i książę, tym razem nie w stroju podróżnym, wstali.  
\- Królu. Książę. - Kili skłonił się.  
Elfowie odwzajemnili ukłony. Jednak nigdzie nie było widać Tauriel.  
\- Moja żona nie mogła nam towarzyszyć. - Rzekł Legolas. - Źle się poczuła.  
Kili przytaknął. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie uraził jej jednak podczas ich rozmowy. Musi dowiedzieć się tego później.  
Zasiedli do stołu.


End file.
